Ongoing Family
by MiseriaKun
Summary: The ongoing story of Ino and Shikamaru throughout thier lives until death. ShikaIno. Familyfic.


_Ino 18_

_Shikamaru 18_

* * *

><p>"No Shikamaru. You're hurting me." Ino screamed.<p>

"All I want is to have a new member of our life." Shikamaru said quietly. KNOCK KNOCK! Then Ino woke up. KNOCK KNOCK! Ino heard again.

"Come in!" Ino yelled. A few seconds later Shikamaru walked in.

"Hey Ino." Ino curled up in a ball and started shaking.

"Don't hurt me please Shikamaru." Ino said sadly.

"What makes you say that Ino?"

"I had a bad dream about you Shika-kun."

"Ino... what happened?"

"You wanted to make a new member of our life", Ino explained to him. She started crying and Shikamaru rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Ino. I will never do that to you I promise." And he hugged her.

The next day Shikamaru when to Ino's house and they hung out for a while.

"So, Ino what else did I do to you in your dream that scared you so much?" He asked Ino.

"Well, you did exactly what I told you yesterday." She said nervously.

"Okay Ino." He said. They talked and laughed and had a blast. Then night rolled around.

"It's getting late. Do you think you should go home Shika-kun?" Ino asked.

"I guess. See ya tomorrow." And he left.

Ino was happy that Shikamaru wasn't pushing things. The next day Ino went home with Shikamaru. Shikamaru smoked a cigarette on the way home and Ino would yell at him. Then, she would say it's a nasty habit. And she would turn away. When they got there Shikamaru's mom greeted Ino happily. Then they went to his room. They talked and Shikamaru tried to teach Ino how to play shogi. Then it became night and Ino fell asleep on Sikamarus lap.

At twelve o'clock, Ino woke up. Shikamaru was laying down next to her. He was smiling and wasn't sleeping.

"Shikamaru? You okay? Ino whispered.

"Ya I'm okay." He replied and sat up slowly. Ino sat up after him. Shikamaru fixed his face to look strait at Ino's. Ino grinned and she kissed him. This was their second kiss. The first one happened when they started dating. Soon after that Ino fell asleep again.

That night she had the same dream about Shikamaru. Ino was talking in her sleep and Shikamaru woke her up.

"Ino you okay?." Shikamaru said softly.

"No... Shikamaru. I'm not." Ino replied sadly.

"What happened Ino?" He asked.

"I had the same dream about us." Ino whispered.

"Oh. Do you want to go home Ino?"

"No I'll be fine." So she stayed and woke up in the morning at a decent time...

* * *

><p><em>2 years later <em>

_Ino 20 Shikamaru 20_

"Ino Yamanaka. I love you so much, and it will only make me happier if you would love me forever."

"Will you marry me Ino?" Shikamaru asked happily.

Ino was blushing because they were on a mission with Team Kakashi Team Kuranai and Team Gai and Choji. Everyone stared at them.

"Yes… yes! Of course!" Ino said happily. Shikamaru stood up and Ino kissed him.

_9 months later _

_Ino 21 Shikamaru 21_

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Im gonna be late for my own wedding!" Ino said nervously.

"Ino we have an hour!" Sakura said loudly.

"Im sorry, may I interrupt?" Said Hinata softly. "But I think you misread the clock. We have 5 minutes."

So they left.

"I'm gonna be late." Shikamaru said lazily.

"No you won't we have 5 minutes!" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru immediately left.

_At the wedding_

Shikamaru stood at the alter grinning as Ino turned the corner. She was wearing a long sleeveless jasmine silk dress and her hair in a ponytail. Like usual. They said there "I Do's" and then they kissed. Everyone clapped and they when to the reception. Ino got a knee high night gown. And Shikamaru got bunny house shoes.

"Oh, Ino I'm so happy for you!" Sakura said.

"Thanks." Ino replied happily.

"Ino I wish you good luck with Shikamaru." Hinata said softly.

Ino smiled and said thanks again. Then it was time to go home.

_At their new house._

"Shika-kun, good night. I love you." Ino whispered.

"You're already going to bed?" Shikamaru asked.

"Do you want me to stay up?" She smiled seductively.

"Come on, we just got married and its only eight o'clock." He explained.

Ino replied, "Your right Shika-kun. So? What do you want to do?"

Then she moved her way down the bed towards Shikamaru.

"Did I tell you how beautifull you look in that night gown?"

_2 weeks later_

Ino sat down and started crying. Shikamaru hugged her as she kept saying _positive…positive…positive._ He felt like he did this to her, but he couldn't tell. He felt terrible. Ino hugged him. They went for a walk and they talked about names. Inoko, Inori, they couldn't think of a name for a boy. Ino was so nervous to face the world now.

_9 months later_

_Ino 21 Shikamaru 21_

Ino sat up strait and started laughing. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and fake laughed. Ino was having a mood change and she randomly laughed. Then she just stopped laughing and started to breath heavy.

"Ino anything wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

He turned around and saw Ino crying. Shikamaru ran over to Ino and helped her up. She was definitely heavier than she was 9 months ago.

"Ino are you okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think…my water…broke." She heaved. Shikamaru picked Ino up and carried her to the hospital.

_4 hours later_

It's a girl. Wait there's 2? Ino and Shikamarus eyes widened the second one is a boy. The doctor handed the girl to Shikamaru and the boy to Ino.

"What do you want to name the girl, Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hmm...Inori!" Ino said happily.

"What do you want to name the boy, Shika-kun?"

"Shikaku. Like my old man." He said proudly. Then they went home.

_13 years later_

_Ino 34 Shikamaru 35_

_Inori 13 Shikaku 13_

"Shut up asshole!" Inori screamed at Shikaku as he told her crush about all the embarrassing things that happened in her life.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember she peed her pants when she was 7!" Shikaku yelled.

Inori couldn't take it anymore. She just let it out, and through a punch at him that sent him flying. Then Shikaku casted shadow strangle jutsu at Inori, But before that Inori through a kunai at Shikaku. 5 seconds later Ino shoved Shikaku on the ground and their parent's friend, TenTen hit the kunai with her own.

"Thanks TenTen." Ino said in an angry voice.

"SHIKAMARU GET YOU'RE ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR SON!" Ino yelled.

By this time Inori's crush had walked away.

"Dad, why did you marry Mom? She's so mean!" Shikaku asked.

"She has her moments." Shikamaru replied.

"Mom! Why are you so mean!" Inori screeched.

"I'm just taking care of you. I didn't choose to make you." Ino explained calmly.

_10 years later_

_Ino 44 Shikamaru 44_

_Inori 23 Shikaku 23_

"You may kiss the bride."

Inori and Shikaku had there weddings at the same time. Inori and Sashiko kissed and Shikaku kissed Minika/

_36 years later_

_Ino 80_

_Shikamaru Dead_

"Inori..."

Ino has been in the hospital for 1 week and is not doing well.

"Mom don't die!" Inori cried.

Shikaku just sat there with sad eyes. Then Ino stopped breathing.

"MOM!" Inori screamed, and Shikaku put an arm around his sister.

Now they have to start the next story.


End file.
